


Bonds of Flesh and Blood

by DaronwyK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Minerva McGonagall was Albus Dumbledore's greatest ally. What if Tom stole her away?





	Bonds of Flesh and Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheSlytherinCabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinCabal/pseuds/TheSlytherinCabal) in the [DBQ2019Round4](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2019Round4) collection. 



> Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me, but are property of J.K.R. And Warner Bros and no copyright infringement is intended.   
> For this round the finalists could only use one pairing and the Blood Magic theme, but could choose a booster between 800 more words to be added to the max word count, 24 more hours to submit the piece and one extra point to be added to the overall score.

_**London, Sepetember 1953** _

 

Watching people was one of Tom’s favourite things. There was just so much that he could discern by simply observing the various patrons of the Leaky Cauldron. His employment in Knockturn Alley certainly kept his days busy, but he enjoyed spending his evenings here, observing the ebb and flow of the wizarding world. There were old wizards, barely able to walk because they were so deep in their cups, a rush of people from the Ministry after business was done for the day, and the usual slightly dodgier element. Every single one of them had secrets and Tom loved trying to ferret them out from his favourite spot in the corner.

 

Tonight, his eyes were occupied with a witch sitting by herself. She was a beauty, not that he often noticed such things. She was young, not long out of Hogwarts, and dressed like many of the Ministry employees, in muted greys. The only splash of colour was an emerald green scarf tucked ever so neatly into her robes. It was almost the same shade as her eyes, and he felt a small smile cross his lips as her gaze lifted to meet his across the room. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun, a few tendrils escaping to soften the severe look. Perhaps his mission would not be such an unpleasant one after all. He rose to his feet and headed over to her table.

 

“I hope I’m not being too terribly bold, but I’ve never seen you here before. My name is Tom, Tom Riddle,” he introduced himself.

 

“I just started working at the Ministry last week. I’m Minerva McGonagall,” she said.

 

“May I join you, Miss McGonagall?” he asked.

 

“I…” she looked at the open files on the table and then shut them. “I’d like that,” she said decisively and tucked the files into her satchel.

 

“What department are you working in?” Tom asked as he sat down, pouring on all his charm. He knew witches found him attractive, and he had no problems in capitalizing on that.

 

“I just started with the DMLE,” she said, sipping her butter beer. “Do you work for the Ministry?”

 

“No, I work as an acquisitions expert for Mr. Borgin and Mr. Burke. It keeps me busy and I get to travel a fair bit.” He chuckled at the idea of him working for the Ministry.

 

“What kinds of things do you ‘aquire’?” She leaned forward a little, clearly curious as their dinners arrived at the table, the server clearly seeing that Tom would be joining the younger woman.

 

“Obscure magical artifacts, artwork, and rare books. I just got back from Russia last week and brought back a few spell scrolls that can be traced back to the Library at Alexandria. The spells in them…you can’t even imagine the things in there.” It was one of the perks of working in the shady shop, access to all manner of rare and obscure magic. The odd thing here and there did disappear into his private collection. He was certain old Borgin knew, but he hadn’t ever been bold enough to say anything outright.

 

“What language were they written in?”

 

“These were in Latin, there were a few in Greek that the collector wasn’t willing to part with. He was good enough to let me look at them though.” Yes, he’d been very accommodating after judicious application of the imperius curse.

 

“That sounds amazing.” Minerva seemed enthralled by the idea.

 

“Maybe I could show you some of the translations, if you’d agree to have dinner with me again.” Tom smirked. He could feel the shimmer of this witch’s magic, even from across the table. Power had always been his siren’s song and from what he knew about this witch, she had it in spades.

 

“I think I’d like that, Mr. Riddle,” Minerva said.

 

“Please, call me Tom.”

 

o.o.O.o.o

 

One dinner turned in dozens, and Minerva found herself counting down the final minutes each day at work in anticipation of meetings with Tom. Her cheeks heated up just thinking about him. He could debate magical theory with her like no one she’d ever met. He had a way of looking at things that was entirely unique and made her question some of her own beliefs. She’d always seen the world as utterly black and white, but ever since meeting Tom that had blurred. He’d seen so much in his travels and she was burning to know more.

 

Tonight, they were sitting in the corner together and looking over a book he’d borrowed from work. She’d never read anything like this at Hogwarts. This book was about old runic magic, and how they were some of the oldest known forms of magic, long before wands and Latin-based spells.

 

“But isn’t using Blood magic…dark?” She winced a little at the word out of pure habit.

 

“Magic is magic, Minerva,” Tom said, reaching out and brushing his hand along her forearm boldly. “All that matters is the intent behind it. The British community tip toes around anything they think could be dark because they’re afraid of spawning the next Grindlewald, but these spells and forms of magic have been around since the very beginning. Blood, Death, Lust, Fertility…they are the oldest kinds of magic and the most powerful. People are always afraid of things they don’t understand, and so many lack the power necessary to explore it properly. You don’t and I could show you…if you wanted me to.” Tom’s thumb stroked along the inside of her wrist. His compelling blue eyes were locked onto hers and the air was suddenly heavy and charged with tension.

 

“Show me. I want to understand.” She couldn’t explain this magnetic draw she felt whenever they were together. He was offering knowledge and that had always been her weakness, the shimmer of Ravenclaw in her heart peeking out. The Gryffindor in her was wanting to race headlong after him and it frightened her.

 

“Let’s get out of here then.” Tom gave her a wicked little grin and stood. He tossed a few coins on the table to cover their meal and offered her his hand.

 

“Where are we going?” Minerva asked, taking his hand and standing.

 

“Somewhere we won’t be interrupted.” He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and escorted her out of the Leaky Cauldron. “You trust me, don’t you?” he asked once they were out in the cool night air.

 

“Of course,” she said, but a dark shiver passed through her as he drew her closer and then there was the sickening squeeze of being side-along apparated. Her head swam a little as it passed, and she realized they were standing in a living room. It was well-lived in, with books on nearly every surface. There was a side-bar with a decanter and fine crystal tumblers, and two extremely comfortable looking chairs by the fireplace. A small table had a wizard’s chess set on it. It felt like a very masculine space and she stepped back from him, a little self-conscious as she realized they were at his home.

 

“Can I get you drink?” he offered, giving her space.

 

“Please,” she said, unable to help how her eyes drifted to the stacks of books.

 

“Scotch alright?” he asked, pouring her a little.

 

“That’s fine.” She took a small sip after he handed her a glass. “So…what did you want to show me?”

 

Tom grinned and took her hand, leading her over to stand by the fire. He tipped her chin up and brushed his lips against hers. She shivered a little and found herself yielding under his kiss, overwhelmed the feel of him so close. He took the glass from her hand and set it aside without breaking their kiss. Then she felt something that had nothing to do with her attraction to the older, mysterious wizard. A flare of magic that wrapped around them, growing hotter and stronger as the kiss deepened. Minerva drew back, shaking a little and saw a soft silvery glow wrapping around them.

 

“What?”

 

“Old magic,” he showed her a simple rune he’d drawn on his palm. “It reacts to lust and attraction. It lets us experience each other’s magic. The more you surrender, the stronger it will grow,” he said.

 

“I’ve never done anything like this,” she said, drawing back a little bit of fear edging through the haze.

 

“I’d never force you to do anything you’re not comfortable with, Minerva. But there is so much I could show you, if you’d only trust me.” He held her eyes.

 

“I don’t know…” her eyes flicked to the door. She should go, but just that single taste of his power was making her crave more. She was just so confused.

 

“Don’t be afraid, there’s nothing wrong with wanting more. We’re magical beings, Minerva. This is what we’re meant to be, feeling it surround us, pool inside of us. Just say yes and I promise you that you won’t regret it.” Tom moved over and cupped her face in his hand. “Just one little word.”

 

“Yes.” The word slipped past her lips without any conscious decision. A tiny voice in the back of her head was screaming at her to run, to get out, but his lips crashed down on her and it was drowned out in a rush of power. His magic was dark and drawing, like the very best chocolate. It was rich and sinful and she wanted more of it. Everything else was washed away, everything except for the feel of Tom’s magic surging inside of her and the feel of his touch. She was completely lost and in that moment, she didn’t care.

 

o.o.O.o.o

 

Tom practically roared in triumph as he freed her hair from its tie and black silken waves tumbled down over her shoulders. Tonight, he’d steal this witch from Dumbledore. When he’d used the scrolls from Russia to see into the future, he’d seen this woman. Albus’ great defender. A vicious lioness that had fought tooth and nail for the old fool. In the future, she was the man’s second in command, but that future would never come to pass now. In this time she was a beautiful, vulnerable woman…perfect prey. He would make her HIS defender, HIS weapon. The scrolls had shown him the way.

 

His fingers made short work of the buttons of her robe, and it fell away as he picked her up, carrying her back to his bedroom. It had taken months of planning to set this up, and days to inscribe the runes into the floor under his bed. Each of the hundreds of runes carved by hand and sealed with his blood. She would be his forever, bound to him with unbreakable chains that he’d forge around her tonight.

 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered against her neck and he began to slowly undress her. The rune on his hand would magnify her own passions and made sure that there would be no backing out on her end.

 

“Tom…” she gasped as he dropped his head down, kissing along her collar bone.

 

“I know,” he grinned and released the last button on her blouse. He stripped it off her, trying to temper his impatience. He had to remember that she was young and inexperienced. It wasn’t like his other trysts, she needed him to take things slowly. Patience had its rewards.

 

He hid his grin against her neck as she started to undress him in turn, the magic thundering through them. Soon there was only skin and the softness of her slender body pressed against his hard lines. He guided her to the bed, lying her back against the soft comforter. He trailed his lips down the smooth column of her neck, feeling her pulse beating strongly under the skin. Her hands were tangled in his hair as he explored her, smugly reveling in every sigh of pleasure he drew from her.

 

To think that such a glorious witch had nearly been wasted on a useless Muggle infuriated him, and he was eternally grateful that she’d had the sense to walk away from it. No, this beauty belonged with him. He would mould her, guide her, and turn her into the most glorious witch since Morgana. He continued to tease and build her pleasure higher, all the while denying her the release she craved. She tasted exquisite on his tongue, her pleasure distracting her from the shift in the magic. It was growing hungrier now, anticipating what was to come.

 

Tom rolled his eyes up from where he lay between her legs, and took in the sight of her. She was gripping the sheets in a tight grip as she writhed under his mouth. He pressed a kiss to her hip, stopping again just short of what she wanted. She was so very close, and he needed her to stay that distracted. He slowly kissed up her body, tasting the salt of her sweat. He gently pried her hands off the bed and guided them up over her head, a whisper of magic pinning them there.

 

“Tell me you want this, Min,” he said, looking down into her pleasure-drugged eyes.

 

“I need you, Tom. Please.” Minerva was practically shaking with need.

 

“You only ever need to ask.” He kissed her softly, while he reached for the blade he’d hidden under the pillows. He pressed against her, teasing her opening with his cock as his hand closed around the hilt of the blade. With a smooth movement he thrust deep into her, and brought the blade into view. Her cry of pleasure was intense, but then as she spotted the blade she began to struggle.

 

“Shhhh, you wanted to see what blood magic can really do…I’m going to show you,” Tom said. The pleasure of being inside of her was nearly as good as the pleasure he got from the fear in her beautiful green eyes. He laid the blade over her heart and traced three runes, for obedience, fidelity, and vitality. Crimson droplets welled up in the rooms, trailing over her pale skin. With a deft hand, he repeated the same ones over his heart.

 

“Tom…stop…” she struggled against the magical restraints.

 

“ _Tenetur in aeternum caro et sanguis_ ,” he said as he finished the last rune on his chest. Blood spilled down his chest. He tossed the blade away and leaned down to kiss her. The pain washed away in the feel of the magic reaching up towards them, wrapping around them both. He began to move, thrusting strongly into her body. She was resistant at first, but as the magic filled her, Tom knew it would wipe away her fear and hesitation. Bound forever with flesh and blood.

 

Her pleasure came a heartbeat before his, and their shared cried echoed in the darkness of his bedroom. There was a sharp pain and then nothing but bliss as Tom collapsed forward onto her. The spell holding her hands was banished with a thought and for the longest time there was nothing but the ragged sound of their breathing.

 

“What did you do?” Minerva finally asked.

 

“I made sure we’d be together, forever,” Tom answered and propped himself up on an elbow to look at her face. There was no anger or regret in her beautiful green eyes, only wonder. “We will never be parted, I swear that to you.” He leaned down and kissed her softly, revelling in his victory. That dismal future he’d seen through the scrolls would never come to pass. He would not further destabilize his soul, and sacrifice his sanity for dubious gains. No, with this witch by his side, he would change everything and bend the laws of magic to his will.

 

Albus would never know what hit him.

 

 


End file.
